meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 059
11:41:15 PM Janis: Janis , five days ago, was eating delicious breakfast in the kitchen 11:45:55 PM Wynn: Wynn comes in post-workout to get something to eat too! 11:46:06 PM Janis: Morning. 11:46:25 PM Janis: Janis hands breakfast meat to Mask, who devours it in quick hawk-like fashion. 11:46:37 PM Wynn: Morning. 11:47:16 PM Quintilian: Quintilian turns up and starts rummaging around in the cupboards. "Someone's rearranged everything in the kitchen." 11:47:43 PM Janis: .............I couldn't find a plate. 11:47:50 PM Quintilian: They're over there. 11:47:54 PM Quintilian: Quintilian points to one of the cupboards. 11:47:59 PM Janis: Oh...ok. 11:48:00 PM Quintilian: ... it's a better arrangement. 11:48:29 PM Quintilian: But it's different. And if somebody's going to do that sort of thing it might be a good idea to ask other people first. 11:48:55 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs some fruit and sits. "Wasn't me." 11:49:14 PM Nilani: Nilani wanders in. 11:49:20 PM Nilani: Hey, guys. 11:49:40 PM Janis: Hi Nilani. 11:49:43 PM Wynn: Morning, Nilani. 11:50:06 PM Quintilian: It wasn't me either. 11:50:19 PM Nilani: What wasn't you? 11:50:26 PM Quintilian: ... someone rearranged the kitchen. 11:50:33 PM Janis: Quint doesn't like it now. 11:50:35 PM Quintilian: The glasses aren't as hard to reach, at least. 11:50:45 PM Quintilian: No, it's better. 11:50:52 PM Quintilian: I don't like that they didn't ask anybody else what they thought. 11:51:22 PM Janis: Could it have been you, except, you know, a different you? 11:51:38 PM Quintilian: No. 11:52:49 PM Janis: Ok. 11:53:00 PM Janis: Well, that counts out seven people. 11:53:31 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks, then realizes what she meant and continues eating. 11:53:36 PM Janis: Maybe one of the ghosts did it. 11:53:46 PM Wynn: Does it matter? 11:53:57 PM Nilani: I don't think the ghosts can move objects. 11:54:08 PM Nilani: Can the ghosts move objects? 11:54:17 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 11:54:19 PM Quintilian: I don't know why a ghost would compulsively restack the cake pans. 11:55:03 PM Janis: Maybe this is how they did it when they were the crew and they were feeling nostalgic. 11:57:14 PM Janis: I dunno. I'm not the ghost expert. 11:57:38 PM Wynn: I seriously doubt it. 11:58:07 PM Janis: ...well, if someone broke on board to move plates around, they're officially the best guests ever. 11:58:22 PM Janis: So, whatever. 11:59:01 PM Quintilian: It's probably one of the others. I suppose it doesn't matter. 11:59:33 PM Quintilian: They left the ladder here, that's the important thing. 11:59:46 PM Janis: ...ladder? 12:00:52 AM Quintilian: Yes, the little stepladder. 12:01:03 AM Quintilian: Just because we don't have any gnomes or halflings yet doesn't mean we won't. 12:01:18 AM Wynn: Janis counts. 12:01:21 AM Wynn: Wynn smirks. 12:01:21 AM Janis: Janis looks at the placement of the stepladder closely. 12:01:23 AM Quintilian: Small people need to be able to reach the same as tall people. 12:01:37 AM Quintilian: She's tall for her age. 12:01:51 AM Janis: But, you're right. We don't have any shorter members yet. 12:02:01 AM Janis: So, why would they have brought the step ladder out? 12:02:13 AM Janis: Janis squints for dramatic intensity. 12:02:22 AM Quintilian: They didn't. I did. 12:02:38 AM Janis: ...you said they left it there. 12:03:16 AM Wynn: If you need a mystery to solve, you could start with "who keeps leaving leaves and mud all over the floor after hikes through the forest." 12:04:09 AM Janis: That one's obvious. It's me. 12:04:15 AM Janis: Give me a real challenge. 12:04:32 AM Wynn: ...clean your boots before you come back in. 12:04:43 AM Quintilian: They did leave it there. I put it there, they left it there. 12:05:04 AM Janis: But it was out. 12:05:10 AM Janis: Meaning it was probably in use. 12:05:21 AM Quintilian: ... maybe when they were rearranging the other shelves... 12:05:29 AM Quintilian: So someone shorter than I am. 12:05:40 AM Janis: Not me or Nilani. 12:05:52 AM Janis: In her armor, Wynn's probably about your height. 12:05:55 AM Quintilian: Allys, maybe. 12:06:12 AM Janis: Maybe. She does have an analness to organization. 12:06:43 AM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "Probably someone new. If Allys wanted to do it, she'd have done it when she first got here." 12:06:55 AM Quintilian: And given us all an earful. 12:06:58 AM Quintilian: Quintilian scowls. 12:07:00 AM Janis: Indeed. 12:07:12 AM Wynn: And what do you mean in my armor? I'm not exactly short. 12:07:14 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 12:08:03 AM Janis: Yeah, but Quint's still a little taller. 12:08:12 AM Janis: Either way, you'd be able to reach those shelves. 12:08:20 AM Wynn: Wynn eyes Quint. 12:08:53 AM Janis: Also, Wynn's right. If Allys wanted to change something she would've done it when she first arrived. And she wouldn't do it behind our backs. 12:09:08 AM Janis: Maybe Bella. 12:09:43 AM Janis: Except that also doesn't fit right. 12:09:43 AM Quintilian: I think she'd see that as a job for peasants. 12:09:49 AM Janis: Exactly. 12:10:15 AM Janis: Also, she only really seems at home in her room. I don't think she'd go and reorganize things around the rest of the ship. 12:10:42 AM Janis: Kalor doesn't care nearly enough to bother. Aziz is busy fixing the ship, so he hasn't had time. 12:11:09 AM Janis: Kes maybe? 12:11:25 AM Quintilian: I've seen her in the library. 12:12:48 AM Wynn: Wynn stands to get more fruit, taking the scenic route to stand next to Quint for a moment before returning to her seat. 12:13:02 AM Janis: Janis rolls her eyes 12:13:18 AM Janis: Really? 12:13:42 AM Quintilian: Yes. She tries to pretend I'm not there. 12:13:54 AM Janis: Not that. 12:13:59 AM Janis: Janis looks at Wynn 12:14:06 AM Wynn: ...what? 12:14:24 AM Quintilian: Val left some books outside her room, that seemed to help. 12:14:45 AM Janis: Janis rolls her eyes again. 12:15:25 AM Quintilian: ... what? 12:15:42 AM Janis: She's all insecure about you being taller than her. 12:15:52 AM Wynn: I'm not insecure. 12:16:28 AM Wynn: I just didn't believe you. 12:16:36 AM Quintilian: I'm not any taller than I was before. What difference would it make anyway? 12:17:32 AM Janis: Haven't you noticed he was taller than you? 12:17:36 AM Janis: You are dating him. 12:17:48 AM Quintilian: I think she gets to decide that. 12:17:49 AM Janis: Doesn't that mean you've...like...had to work some of this out? 12:18:10 AM Janis: Well, she's dating Val, who's also you, so... 12:18:19 AM Janis: Isn't this kind of a package deal? 12:19:00 AM Wynn: ...we haven't really talked about it much. And I haven't spent much time with Quintilian, so no. I hadn't noticed. 12:19:02 AM Quintilian: We all lied. I'm lucky she talks to me at all. 12:19:32 AM Quintilian: ... or any of us. 12:20:15 AM Janis: People lie all the time. I'm fairly sure everyone here has lied to everyone else here at some point. 12:20:30 AM Quintilian: Wynn doesn't. 12:20:41 AM Quintilian: And I seriously doubt Allys would bother. 12:21:29 AM Janis: Two very specific exceptions. 12:21:56 AM Wynn: It was a valid worry. 12:22:18 AM Quintilian: Tarak would probably lie if somebody asked him if that outfit made them look fat, but otherwise... 12:22:42 AM Janis: Tarak doesn't lie because he doesn't share anything. 12:22:58 AM Janis: You never claimed to not be four people, so, by that logic, you didn't really lie. 12:23:19 AM Wynn: And Valerian and I had already gotten in a fight because he lied to me. 12:23:21 AM Quintilian: It was a lie of omission. Don't try to confuse the issue. 12:24:04 AM Janis: I'm not. I'm saying that everyone has done something like that. 12:24:11 AM Wynn: ...come to think of it, he did say he wouldn't lie to me again after that... 12:24:51 AM Quintilian: See? 12:25:26 AM Quintilian: Frankly, it's a miracle we're not confined in a lunatic asylum somewhere. 12:25:55 AM Wynn: Not everyone is as comfortable with dishonesty as you seem to think, Janis. 12:26:16 AM Quintilian: It shouldn't be comfortable. 12:26:26 AM Janis: I'm not sure comfortable is the right word. 12:26:31 AM Janis: I'm just not surprised by it. 12:26:38 AM Wynn: Accepting? 12:26:50 AM Janis: Janis shrugs "I guess" 12:28:32 AM Wynn: Either way, I understand why he... or they... were afraid to admit it, and I also understand why they kept it quiet. 12:29:20 AM Quintilian: I never liked it. However, the thought of being locked up is even more abhorrent. And it's hard to be certain of people's reactions. 12:29:46 AM Janis: We don't really have a lot of place to lock you up, anyway. 12:29:54 AM Janis: We probably would've just killed you. 12:30:01 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 12:30:10 AM Janis: What? We didn't. 12:30:16 AM Janis: And I won't, at least. 12:30:26 AM Janis: Not for being four people anyway. 12:30:52 AM Quintilian: Typically one has other methods of dealing with those who suffer from... aberrant mental states. 12:31:21 AM Janis: ..................you mean nutsos? 12:32:15 AM Quintilian: Yes, I mean nutsos. 12:33:45 AM Janis: ...well...you seem ok to me. 12:34:03 AM Janis: Just don't develop a personality who likes to murder people in their sleep and we'll be fine. 12:34:34 AM Wynn: That wouldn't be an issue with having multiple personalities. That would be an issue with being a murderer. 12:35:25 AM Quintilian: We're not murdering anyone. 12:35:37 AM Quintilian: We have enough problems as it is. 12:36:01 AM Janis: Fair enough. 12:36:17 AM Wynn: Stopped me from killing someone at least once. 12:36:22 AM Wynn: ...deserved it though. 12:36:38 AM Quintilian: If you kill people they don't learn anything. 12:37:00 AM Wynn: Won't learn anything anyway. And they'll probably execute him. 12:37:13 AM Janis: Some people don't learn. But there's a distinct difference between murdering and killing. 12:37:28 AM Wynn: Of course there is. 12:37:54 AM Quintilian: The point is, she's not dating me, she's dating Valerian. I don't even think she likes me. 12:38:34 AM Janis: ....so...I've been wondering. 12:38:47 AM Janis: You know everything the other yous do, right? 12:40:59 AM Quintilian: Usually. ... when we're not concentrating on the largely futile task of epistemic individuation. 12:41:21 AM Janis: ....so...does that mean...when Wynn and Val...kiss...? 12:41:28 AM Janis: Are you....you know....? 12:42:05 AM Wynn: I don't think that's any of your business. 12:42:07 AM Quintilian: There's no way to answer that question without embarassing people. 12:42:28 AM Janis: .....I think that's an answer. 12:42:35 AM Janis: .........ew.... 12:43:10 AM Quintilian: It's not an answer. 12:44:21 AM Quintilian: It's an evasion of an answer. 12:44:29 AM Janis: Which kind of implies an answer. 12:44:41 AM Quintilian: No, it doesn't. I have no idea what you were going to ask. 12:45:01 AM Quintilian: The entire subject is something I try not to think about. 12:45:49 AM Janis: Ok, new question. What the fuck is epistemic individuation? 12:46:22 AM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes at Janis's choice of language. 12:46:58 AM Quintilian: Becoming an individual through keeping knowledge separate. ... that's the best approximation I can come up with in plain language. 12:47:23 AM Janis: ...so...you're trying to...keep things from yourself? 12:47:33 AM Quintilian: No, but we were. 12:47:50 AM Janis: And now you're not. 12:47:57 AM Janis: Because of what happened while Val was dead? 12:48:03 AM Quintilian: It's better this way. Although occasionally more aggravating. 12:48:06 AM Quintilian: Yes. 12:48:39 AM Quintilian: ... it's problematic. 12:48:52 AM Janis: Seems more problematic this way. 12:49:27 AM Quintilian: Less. Albeit more... 12:50:01 AM Janis: ............I don't.....whatever, ok. 12:50:14 AM Quintilian: ... onerous. 12:50:28 AM Janis: Is that even a word? 12:50:32 AM Quintilian: Of course it's a word. 12:50:49 AM Janis: What's it mean? 12:50:55 AM Wynn: Wynn grins just a little. 12:51:02 AM Quintilian: Difficult and burdensome. 12:51:22 AM Janis: Ok. 12:52:06 AM Quintilian: It has the connotation I wished to convey, however, whereas "difficult" and "burdensome" don't. 12:52:51 AM Janis: So, being separate would be onerous. 12:53:20 AM Quintilian: No, knowing everything any one of us four knows is onerous. 12:53:39 AM Quintilian: We all have feelings. 12:54:23 AM Janis: So, being you right now is onerous, but...not problematic? 12:55:18 AM Quintilian: Being this is always problematic. Trying to maintain totally separate selves is more problematic than integrating, but integrating has its ... distinct negative points. 12:56:48 AM Quintilian: However, maintaining total separation by will alone failed, and the collective experience of real separation, thanks to Olidammara's intervention, made it clear that true separation is neither possible nor advisable. 12:57:35 AM Janis: So, lesser of all evils. 12:57:41 AM Wynn: ....what he said. 12:57:42 AM Quintilian: Yes. 12:57:55 AM Janis: ...could you be Holly more? 12:57:58 AM Janis: I like Holly. 12:58:10 AM Janis: She doesn't say stuff like onerous. 12:58:42 AM Wynn: He'll be whoever he wants to be. 12:59:34 AM Quintilian: It's not ... like that. 1:00:40 AM Quintilian: It's not a matter of what I want. 1:01:40 AM Wynn: I just meant that you shouldn't be pressured into being any one person by anyone but yourself. 1:02:01 AM Quintilian: Right. 1:02:32 AM Quintilian: ... we can't be Val all the time. 1:02:45 AM Quintilian: It's been tried. 1:04:58 AM Janis: Why Val? 1:05:10 AM Quintilian: He was first. 1:06:36 AM Quintilian: Besides, he's more useful here. 1:06:50 AM Janis: So, you tried it on board here? 1:07:25 AM Quintilian: Yes. Entirely unsuccessfully. 1:07:52 AM Quintilian: Would you enjoy being shoved into a little box in somebody's head? 1:08:27 AM Janis: ...This is a metaphor, right? 1:08:34 AM Quintilian: Yes. 1:08:42 AM Janis: Ok. I dunno. Probably not. 1:10:01 AM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 1:14:39 AM Quintilian: It's immaterial. Discussion won't change the reality of the situation. 1:14:52 AM Janis: Nope. 1:16:02 AM Quintilian: ... oranges. 1:16:22 AM Quintilian: Quintilian brightens a little bit, and starts peeling an orange. 1:20:21 AM Wynn: ...oranges are good. 1:21:00 AM Quintilian: Someone's restocked the larder. 1:21:20 AM Wynn: Do you inventory the kitchen regularly? 1:21:23 AM Quintilian: Quintilian offers Wynn half an orange, peeled. 1:21:26 AM Quintilian: No, I just eat a lot. 1:23:44 AM Wynn: Wynn takes it 1:23:50 AM Wynn: Thank you. 1:24:15 AM Quintilian: Quintilian nods, and offers Janis a chunk of orange. 1:24:30 AM Janis: Janis accepts and scarfs it down 1:24:50 AM Quintilian: Changing requires a lot of energy. Alternately, we're all gluttons. 1:25:04 AM Quintilian: Quintilian eats the rest of his orange. 1:25:31 AM Janis: So. ...are we still gonna try and figure out who reorganized everything? 1:25:38 AM Wynn: Why? 1:25:43 AM Wynn: Wynn eats the orange. 1:25:45 AM Quintilian: Does it matter? 1:25:56 AM Janis: ...no...but...it's a mystery. 1:26:08 AM Wynn: I think we have enough mysteries. 1:26:30 AM Quintilian: There are mysteries with higher priorities. 1:27:10 AM Janis: ...because it is an insult to my bounty hunter skills to let whoever get away? 1:27:21 AM Wynn: It's not a crime to clean the kitchen. 1:28:05 AM Quintilian: And the chocolate has certainly been appreciated. 1:28:22 AM Janis: Janis frowns 1:30:05 AM Wynn: Are you really that sad about the cupboards? Why don't you just go ask around if it's going to bug you that much? 1:30:19 AM Wynn: Or, alternately, you can come work out in the training room with me. 1:30:40 AM Janis: ...ok... 1:32:28 AM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 1:33:47 AM Janis: I usually train in the woods, but I can use the practice dummies, I guess. 1:33:58 AM Wynn: Wynn washes her hands. 1:34:29 AM Wynn: Wynn grins. "We should spar." 1:34:36 AM Janis: ....uh.... 1:34:56 AM Janis: I don't see that being much training for you. 1:35:15 AM Quintilian: Quintilian stays quiet. 1:35:35 AM Wynn: You two versus me. Or I'll go unarmed. 1:36:01 AM Janis: I'm not gonna swing at you unarmed. 1:36:14 AM Wynn: Why? We've got pads. 1:36:25 AM Quintilian: And practice weapons. 1:36:39 AM Janis: ....ok...I guess we can try that. 1:36:56 AM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 1:37:05 AM Quintilian: I'll have to be careful not to charge them. 1:37:52 AM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "I can heal. So can lots of people." 1:38:39 AM Quintilian: Quintilian grunts. 1:39:12 AM Quintilian: Best to avoid the necessity. But it's useful to have the option. Training accidents do happen. 1:39:32 AM Janis: Janis heads for the room "Well, let's give this a shot" 1:39:38 AM Wynn: Wynn goes! 1:39:59 AM Quintilian: Quintilian follows. 1:41:20 AM Nilani: Nilani also follows, curious how this will turn out. 1:43:19 AM Wynn: Wynn racks her shield and puts on pads. "How do you want to do it? Should I go unarmed?" 1:43:44 AM Janis: Janis begins putting on the pads "However your wanna handle this" 1:44:44 AM Quintilian: Quintilian takes off his robe! ... he's got black pants and a plain black undershirt on underneath. 1:45:00 AM Quintilian: I'm not much at boxing. 1:45:16 AM Wynn: I assumed you two would have some sort of melee weapon. 1:45:39 AM Janis: I've used a dagger before...sorta. 1:45:44 AM Janis: Not very good at it. 1:45:53 AM Quintilian: Quintilian puts on pads as well. 1:46:34 AM Wynn: The hardest part about using a dagger is getting in close enough to use it. 1:46:35 AM Quintilian: Quintilian stretches a bit. 1:46:50 AM Wynn: But I'll have to get close too, so you'll just have to time it right. 1:47:07 AM Wynn: Nilani you want in too? 1:47:55 AM Wynn: Wynn rolls her shoulders and pops her back. 1:48:09 AM Quintilian: Quintilian grabs a practice sword. 1:48:09 AM Janis: Well, if you go unarmed, I'll at least start that way. 1:48:32 AM Quintilian: ... boxing it is, then. 1:48:42 AM Wynn: ...Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think that'll be necessary., 1:48:43 AM Nilani: Nah, I'm good. I'll just watch. 1:48:56 AM Quintilian: Quintilian puts the sword down, shrugging. 1:49:00 AM Wynn: Besides, you should practice with something other than your bow. 1:49:23 AM Janis: Well, maybe punching is my "not bow option". 1:49:27 AM Janis: We'll try stuff out. 1:49:34 AM Wynn: Wynn shrugs and puts on knuckle pads (not gloves, still wanna be able to grab!). 1:49:45 AM Janis: Janis assumes what she thinks is a fighting position. It probably looks really dumb to a trained fighter. 1:49:46 AM Quintilian: ((Maybe turning into a bear is!)) 1:50:44 AM Wynn: Wynn moves to the center of the ring. "Ready?" 1:50:45 AM Quintilian: Quintilian puts 'em up. He has done this before. 1:50:54 AM Janis: Ready. 1:51:19 AM Quintilian: Right. 1:51:41 AM Wynn: Show me what you've got. 1:52:07 AM Janis: Janis runs up and attempts a punch right to Wynn's gut! 1:53:14 AM Janis: ((Is that raw strength or BAB?)) 1:53:21 AM Wynn: ((BAB + str)) 1:53:28 AM Janis: ((11)) 1:53:36 AM Wynn: Wynn sidesteps. 1:53:52 AM Janis: Janis trips up and goes running past her, but recovers 1:54:03 AM Janis: Janis tries to kick 1:54:12 AM Janis: ((6)) 1:54:28 AM Wynn: Wynn swats her foot away. 1:54:39 AM Wynn: Focus. 1:54:57 AM Janis: Ok...ok... 1:55:21 AM Janis: ...any time you wanna jump in Quint. 1:55:29 AM Wynn: Wynn grins. 1:55:51 AM Quintilian: Quintilian bops Wynn right in the belly. ((22!)) 1:57:55 AM Wynn: Wynn takes the hit and swings for a counter... but misses. 1:58:16 AM Janis: Janis grabs Wynn's legs 1:58:30 AM Janis: ((12)) 1:59:29 AM Wynn: Wynn spins away! 2:00:33 AM Quintilian: Quintilian takes another swing, but misses himself. 2:01:00 AM Janis: Janis tries to sweep kick her to knock her down 2:01:09 AM Janis: ((14)) 2:01:39 AM Wynn: Wynn avoids the kick. "Think about what advantages you have and use them." 2:02:13 AM Janis: Janis stops to think 2:03:38 AM Quintilian: Quintilian takes another punch at Wynn, but misses! 2:04:08 AM Wynn: Wynn steps back and bounces on her toes a little. 2:05:39 AM Wynn: You're both faster than me. Quintilian, you have more reach. Janis, you're smaller. Both have advantages. 2:06:14 AM Janis: Janis sneaks around behind her and gets low 2:06:32 AM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "It's hard to sneak in a well-lit sparring circle." 2:06:49 AM Wynn: Especially when I'm watching you. 2:06:57 AM Janis: YOU SEE NOTHING! 2:06:58 AM Quintilian: Quintilian pokes at Wynn while he's flanking! 2:07:20 AM Quintilian: Quintilian still misses, though. The dice don't like him today. 2:07:35 AM Wynn: Wynn chuckles and sidesteps again. 2:08:00 AM Janis: We at least have her outnumbered. There's gotta be something we can do here. 2:08:41 AM Wynn: Wynn suddenly changes tactics and goes on the offensive, swinging a foot at Janis's hip! ((18.)) 2:08:55 AM Janis: It connects. 2:08:59 AM Janis: Oof! 2:10:20 AM Wynn: Sometimes letting your opponent attack and taking counter moves is better. Dodge or parry and strike while they're close. 2:10:54 AM Janis: Janis leaps at her while she's close! 2:11:08 AM Janis: And utterly fails 2:11:22 AM Wynn: You're too impulsive. 2:11:32 AM Wynn: I know what you're doing before you do it. 2:11:33 AM Janis: ...maybe the practice sword is a better idea. 2:11:41 AM Quintilian: Quintilian almost lands a punch this time! But not quite. 2:11:57 AM Wynn: If you want weapons, go ahead. 2:12:09 AM Janis: Janis gets up and grabs a practice sword 2:12:41 AM Wynn: It gives you more options and longer reach. 2:13:03 AM Wynn: But don't forget about the ones you already had. Just because you're holding a sword doesn't mean you can't still punch or kick too. 2:13:28 AM Janis: Janis nods and holds it with both hands. It's clearly a little heavy for her. 2:13:39 AM Quintilian: I think I'll sit this one out. 2:13:52 AM Janis: Oh come on! You're abandoning me? 2:14:47 AM Quintilian: ... when you put it that way. I do need the exercise. 2:14:55 AM Janis: Janis smiles 2:15:03 AM Quintilian: Here, toss me that sword. You should get a lighter one. 2:15:15 AM Quintilian: Something that will allow you to take advantage of your speed. 2:15:23 AM Janis: Janis does so and grabs a short sword. It's a better fit. 2:15:47 AM Wynn: Wynn readies herself. 2:16:15 AM Quintilian: Quintilian circles Wynn, so that he and Janis are once again flanking her! Because rogue. 2:16:31 AM Janis: Janis strikes out once in position 2:16:44 AM Janis: ((22, she actually connects)) 2:17:06 AM Wynn: Better! 2:17:23 AM Janis: Janis smiles 2:17:52 AM Wynn: Wynn steps in with a punch to the shoulder, though. 2:18:21 AM Janis: Ow! 2:18:22 AM Quintilian: Quintilian slaps her back with the practice sword as she does. ((21.)) 2:18:48 AM Wynn: Well played. 2:19:06 AM Wynn: Wynn tries to circle so she can keep both of them in sight. 2:19:19 AM Janis: Janis lunges! 2:19:31 AM Quintilian: Quintilian keeps maneuvering to not let her do that, allowing Janis to take the offensive! 2:19:43 AM Janis: Janis utterly fails and swings way wide of her 2:19:44 AM Wynn: Wynn sidesteps so she goes towards Quint instead! (HA!) 2:20:07 AM Janis: ((Should I roll a second roll to see if I hit Quint?)) 2:20:38 AM Wynn: ((nah)) 2:21:20 AM Quintilian: Quintilian dodges, and keeps moving to be behind Wynn. He's annoying that way. 2:21:44 AM Janis: Janis takes a breath to calm herself and tries circling herself 2:22:15 AM Wynn: Wynn has her hands up but loose like she's going to claw or swipe rather than punch. 2:22:58 AM Janis: Janis tries to go for the legs again ((16)) 2:23:14 AM Wynn: Wynn blocks it with her hand, pushing the blade away from her. 2:24:48 AM Quintilian: Quintilian swipes at Wynn again as she does, but misses. 2:24:55 AM Quintilian: ((11.)) 2:25:34 AM Janis: Janis swings up at her and connects lightly ((20)) 2:26:35 AM Wynn: Wynn takes the blow on her arm but steps in and connects with the side of Janis's helmet. (Just a smack to let her know she could) 2:27:19 AM Janis: Janis growls and comes back harder 2:27:30 AM Janis: ((17)) 2:27:36 AM Wynn: Don't hold back. I can take it. 2:27:53 AM Wynn: Wynn sidesteps and pushes Janis while she's offbalance. 2:28:08 AM Quintilian: I don't think we are, we just haven't the training or have spent it focusing on other things. 2:28:37 AM Quintilian: Quintilian taps Wynn on the helmet. ((24.)) 2:28:41 AM Wynn: I'm pretty sure some of those swings could've been harder. 2:28:48 AM Wynn: Wynn blinks. 2:29:09 AM Janis: Janis swings hard! 2:29:22 AM Janis: ((9)) 2:29:32 AM Wynn: Wynn dodges again. 2:29:38 AM Wynn: You can't just swing wildly and hope you hit. 2:29:44 AM Wynn: Aim. Focus. 2:30:28 AM Quintilian: Accuracy seems to be more of an issue for me today. 2:31:01 AM Janis: Janis assumes a position, sword out to block and holds it 2:32:39 AM Wynn: Wynn steps in with a low kick towards Janis's knees. ((14)) 2:32:52 AM Janis: Janis blocks 2:33:07 AM Janis: Ok...I think I'm getting the hang of this. 2:33:07 AM Wynn: Good. 2:33:33 AM Wynn: Now, instead of just blocking, try to swing up while I'm only on one foot. 2:33:41 AM Wynn: Wynn does the same thing. 2:34:02 AM Janis: Janis does so 2:34:11 AM Janis: ((12)) 2:34:23 AM Janis: ((Unless Quint is flanking, then it's a 14)) 2:34:31 AM Wynn: Close, but your timing's off. 2:34:51 AM Janis: Janis nods and tries again, a little faster 2:34:56 AM Wynn: Wynn kicks! 2:35:22 AM Janis: Janis gets thrown off and takes it. 2:35:23 AM Janis: OW! 2:35:26 AM Janis: Hey! 2:35:29 AM Janis: No fair! 2:36:04 AM Wynn: What's not fair? I wasn't going to punch until next time. 2:36:07 AM Wynn: Wynn smirks. 2:36:40 AM Quintilian: Quintilian taps Wynn on the hand. ((25, natural 20. 23, crit confirmed. That's going to sting. ... a lot.)) 2:37:09 AM Wynn: Wynn winces a little and shakes her hand. "Maybe with the other hand now." 2:39:03 AM Wynn: Of course... I've been paying way too much attention to Janis and not enough to the person actually hitting me... 2:39:08 AM Quintilian: Yes. 2:39:29 AM Quintilian: My turn to play practice dummy, I think. 2:39:30 AM Wynn: Wynn swings around with a punch to the side. 2:39:51 AM Wynn: ((nat 20 followed by 1. lol)) 2:40:15 AM Quintilian: Quintilian takes a good hit, with a little "uff." 2:40:53 AM Janis: Janis attacks while she's focused on Quint with a massive strike! 2:41:05 AM Janis: ((22)) 2:41:56 AM Wynn: Wynn takes the hit! 2:42:10 AM Janis: Janis does not relent and continues to strike. 2:42:22 AM Janis: ((20)) 2:42:42 AM Wynn: Wynn gets hit again. 2:43:06 AM Janis: ((Nat 20 with a 17 to confirm)) 2:43:12 AM Wynn: ((not confirmed)) 2:43:28 AM Janis: Janis still hits Wynn, just not as hard as she could've. 2:44:06 AM Wynn: Wynn takes that one too, but spins for a kick to knock her off balance. ((24)) 2:44:24 AM Wynn: Doing better. 2:44:29 AM Janis: Janis falls down and drops her sword. 2:44:40 AM Quintilian: Quintilian takes a slice at Wynn, but misses! 2:46:12 AM Wynn: Wynn swings at Quint, but misses too. 2:48:24 AM Quintilian: I was beginning to feel neglected. 2:48:46 AM Quintilian: Quintilian smiles; it shows his little tusklets. 2:49:59 AM Wynn: Let me make it up to you. 2:50:09 AM Wynn: Wynn swings horribly. 2:50:45 AM Quintilian: Quintilian dodges, and then misses right back. 2:51:07 AM Wynn: Wynn swings again. (16.) 2:51:33 AM Quintilian: ((His AC is 16, what'd we decide on ties again?)) 2:51:40 AM Wynn: ((miss)) 2:52:04 AM Quintilian: Quintilian dodges, just barely. 2:52:25 AM Quintilian: Quintilian jabs back, but not quite far enough. ((15.)) 2:53:06 AM Wynn: Wynn kicks, but over-extends. (10 btw) 2:55:09 AM Quintilian: Quintilian swings at her and misses! ((18.)) 2:56:08 AM Wynn: Wynn jabs just below the ribs. (17) 2:57:04 AM Janis: AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 2:57:14 AM Janis: Janis has now changed into a wolf. 2:57:23 AM Janis: Janis is a snarling, very angry looking wolf. 2:57:38 AM Wynn: Wynn spins around suddenly actually on guard. 2:58:09 AM Quintilian: Quintilian drops his practice sword, still a bit winded. 2:58:25 AM Quintilian: ... Janis? 2:58:37 AM Janis: Janis charges 2:59:04 AM Janis: ((15, with a plus 8, that's embarrassing)) 2:59:16 AM Wynn: Wynn dodges. 2:59:20 AM Wynn: ...that is Janis, right? 2:59:38 AM Wynn: Not another of Talas's friends escaping and trying to put real holes in me? 2:59:57 AM Nilani: Yeah, it's Janis. 2:59:59 AM Quintilian: Yes, it's her. 3:00:23 AM Quintilian: ... she probably needs practice like this as well. Good reasoning. 3:00:37 AM Quintilian: Quintilian stays out, though, and watches, carefully. 3:01:01 AM Janis: Janis turns back 3:01:28 AM Janis: Janis pants heavily as she just sort of crouches on the floor. 3:01:37 AM Janis: ...........well.....that's......different. 3:01:49 AM Wynn: Did you intend to do that? 3:02:00 AM Janis: Not exactly. I just kind of...did. 3:02:13 AM Janis: Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. 3:02:36 AM Wynn: You didn't. 3:02:54 AM Janis: .......is it weird that I'm disappointed? 3:03:02 AM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. 3:03:11 AM Janis: Janis laughs 3:03:16 AM Wynn: No, I get mad when I haven't landed a blow in a while too. 3:03:29 AM Wynn: Wynn helps her up. 3:03:33 AM Janis: Janis accepts 3:03:40 AM Quintilian: Good trick. 3:03:42 AM Janis: Well...I think I found my melee option. 3:03:58 AM Janis: I'm gonna assume that was part of the God powers. 3:03:58 AM Quintilian: Tooth and claw. 3:04:03 AM Wynn: You'll want to practice that too. 3:04:18 AM Quintilian: It did come with some interesting side-effects, didn't it? 3:04:23 AM Janis: Yeah...in the forest next time...away from other people. 3:04:37 AM Quintilian: I suspect Flamey might enjoy it. 3:04:55 AM Wynn: Maybe study how real animals fight so you can learn to use four legs and a tail as an advantage. 3:05:13 AM Janis: Janis nods 3:05:55 AM Wynn: Most people don't train. Those that do, usually train against humanoid dummies. The fewer still that spar... don't usually get to practice against non-humanoids. 3:06:06 AM Wynn: Unless they're cruel, sadistic things that actually attack animals. 3:06:43 AM Janis: I train! Just...you know...with a bow and arrow...generally in the woods. 3:06:53 AM Wynn: I didn't say you don't. 3:07:11 AM Quintilian: Normal people don't. Which doesn't include any of us. 3:07:15 AM Wynn: I just mean random people. Even bandits a lot of times will put more stock in being scary rather than being competent fighters. 3:08:06 AM Janis: Janis nods 3:08:39 AM Quintilian: Meanwhile, while I can't turn into a wolf, I can see magic. And ... I also noticed one other thing. 3:08:52 AM Janis: Janis looks confused. 3:08:55 AM Janis: What? 3:10:00 AM Quintilian: Quintilian steps up to the nearest wall and climbs up it as easily as if it were a ladder. "Even if I were three feet tall I wouldn't need a step-stool in the kitchen anymore." 3:10:22 AM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 3:10:35 AM Wynn: That could definitely be considered an advantage. 3:10:44 AM Wynn: People don't tend to look up. 3:10:47 AM Nilani: Well that's more than a little disconcerting. 3:11:02 AM Nilani: Pretty awesome, though! 3:11:34 AM Quintilian: It could come in handy. 3:11:51 AM Wynn: Quite literally get the drop on somebody. 3:12:00 AM Wynn: Can you go over ceilings too? 3:12:00 AM Quintilian: Quintilian steps back down. 3:12:04 AM Janis: Cooool. 3:12:28 AM Quintilian: Yes. 3:12:58 AM Wynn: Wynn nods. 3:13:06 AM Wynn: Good to know. 3:13:53 AM Wynn: I hit things harder. 3:14:19 AM Janis: Janis chuckles 3:14:30 AM Janis: Well, there's something to be said for that. 3:14:32 AM Wynn: And I can run pretty fast, just not in my armor. 3:15:10 AM Janis: The cool stuff I got would've been a lot cooler if it came with, like, a book or something like Nilani got. 3:15:26 AM Janis: Knowing I could turn into a wolf at any point would've been handy. 3:15:53 AM Quintilian: At least it didn't come with makeup. 3:16:31 AM Wynn: Kord wanted me to paint a crazy smile on my helmet. I think he knew I wouldn't keep it if he had. 3:16:36 AM Janis: No, it just came with granny hair. 3:16:52 AM Wynn: Matches your fur. 3:16:59 AM Janis: Janis chuckles again 3:17:04 AM Janis: Yeah, it makes sense now. 3:17:33 AM Quintilian: Useful for a bounty hunter, I imagine. 3:18:04 AM Janis: Turning into a wolf, yes. Having white hair that would stick out in a forest, not so much. 3:18:13 AM Janis: That's what hoods are for, though. 3:18:28 AM Wynn: Anyway, keep practicing. You'll get there. Doing more strength training will help you better control your weapons so you're hitting where you aim too. 3:19:27 AM Wynn: Quintilian... you were a better challenge than I had thought, and... I'm sorry again for what I said a few weeks back. 3:20:07 AM Wynn: I might actually bruise on this hand. 3:20:11 AM Wynn: Wynn grins. 3:20:37 AM Quintilian: Quintilian smiles. 3:20:54 AM Quintilian: Best heal it, then. You might need to fight someone worse than I am. 3:21:35 AM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "I'll save it 'til I need it or until I'm ready for bed." 3:21:52 AM Janis: Janis smiles 3:22:01 AM Janis: Well, that was...well, not fun. 3:22:06 AM Janis: But, helpful, I think. 3:22:08 AM Wynn: No? 3:22:11 AM Wynn: Wynn laughs. 3:22:16 AM Wynn: I thought it was a lot of fun. 3:22:29 AM Janis: Yeah, I could see how you would be having fun. 3:22:35 AM Wynn: It's nice to do this with someone besides Tarak now and then. 3:23:01 AM Wynn: It's like fighting you, except I'm the one getting tossed around. 3:23:16 AM Quintilian: He's an old hand at it. 3:23:23 AM Wynn: Wynn nods. 3:24:24 AM Wynn: I'll get him though. Just have to observe long enough and use the right strategies. Even if it's just once out of twenty, you can always win. You just have to be in the right position. 3:24:52 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 3:24:55 AM Janis: Have you ever trained with Grayson? 3:25:00 AM Wynn: I hope that potion works. 3:25:05 AM Janis: I bet that'd be fun. 3:25:08 AM Wynn: Sure. We spar frequently. 3:25:17 AM Janis: How well do you do against him? 3:26:24 AM Wynn: We're actually pretty even. He's a little faster than I am, but too... cautious, I suppose? 3:26:49 AM Janis: ...it must be fun to kick his ass when you do, though. 3:27:04 AM Janis: Like, after getting tossed around like you do, it's a sort of comeback. 3:27:25 AM Wynn: I don't think of them as the same person. 3:28:45 AM Quintilian: Quintilian blinks. 3:29:00 AM Quintilian: ... I should talk to them. At some point. 3:29:36 AM Janis: I think Val has, for what that's worth. 3:30:01 AM Wynn: Specifically about being the same person, you mean? 3:30:15 AM Wynn: It's kind of the opposite of your... problem, isn't it? 3:30:31 AM Janis: It's weirdly in the same subject though. 3:31:11 AM Quintilian: Yes. It hadn't really occurred to me. 3:31:18 AM Quintilian: An outside perspective.